Return
by Courtenae727
Summary: AU After Michael is reinstated to the CIA, he returns after a mission to his family. A Fluffy family piece.
1. Chapter 1

_**Return: A Burn Notice One Shot**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Burn notice in no shape or form. It's just too awesome. This is my first fanfic not much plot and definitely fluffy and cute. This is how I imagine Michael and Fiona's kids and home life.**_

As the black sedan pulled onto Cedar Crest Road, a big sign loomed in the middle of the lofty island, stating that the neighborhood watch worked round the clock. The street was lined with orderly Victorian style homes in various colours, manicured lawns and ample yard space. The peace and quiet was broken by shrieks of laughter as they passed a yellow two story home, the sprinklers were on and three children under the age of 8, raced through the water in swimsuits. Michael couldn't help the smile that tugged at his mouth; he glanced in the rearview mirror and caught the driver's eye.

"220 Cedar Crest Road, Birchwood Estates" the driver said with a whistle as he took in the mint green ranch style home. "Didn't figure you for a family home with neighbours all around."

"Yeah well, you know sometimes you just have to roll with the punches, a secluded area is perfect for a kidnapping. Let Pearce know, I'll be in touch. Good Day Rick."

Michael slipped out of the car and took his duffle bag out of the back seat before heading up to the porch. His eyes roamed the house for any visible changes. Fiona had added peonies to her garden and the hanging pots on the porch need water, the porch swing was missing its cushion. There were squeals from the backyard which alerted him to where his family was, Michael glimpsed leggos strewn on the living room floor and the throw blanket was haphazardly thrown on the couch. Turning into the hallway all of the doors were open, sun streamed in but the home was airy and cool due to the central air buzzing.

Entering the master bedroom Michael noticed the bed was stripped, meaning it was laundry day. Discarding the bag by the closet door he shed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he made his way through the kitchen and to the back door. His gaze swept around the yard and he caught his son running around with his gaze solely fixed on the plane he directed with the remote in his hand.

Fabian was dressed in khaki short overalls with a yellow polo. Fiona's hair was braided out of her face and she wore a simple gray tank with cutoff shorts and flip-flops. Her attention was split between the clothes she hung out and the young curly haired, energetic boy. Catching movement by the kitchen door, her eyes took in Michael leaning with his arms crossed. Their eyes locked as they took in one another, Fiona could tell Michael had lost a little weight and he looked quite peaky.

"Well well well Fabian looked who's back, sweetheart."

Despite his fatigue a genuine smile appeared on his face, the mission had taken a lot out of him and kept him from his family for 3 weeks

"Daddy!" The young boy yelled in glee, his eyes bright with excitement as he sprinted towards his father. Michael pushed off of the doorframe and stepped into the yard; he had barely moved 2 feet when the little boy propelled into him.

His momentum caused Michael to sway and he winced at the force. Bending on his knees Michael surveyed his son; Fabian was lightly tanned and freckled face. His little cherubic face mirrored Fiona's except for his jaw, eyes and hair which were all Westen.

"Heyy buddy. It's good to see you mister. I hope you behaved while I was gone." Michael's eyes held Fabian's, whose eyes twinkled, he gently tweaked his son's nose.

"If not I just might have to give away your present."

"Uh uh, I was a good boy, tell him mama!" Fabian shouted into Michael's ear, causing him to wince, he turned towards Fiona as she calmly made her way to them.

"Of course baby, you was a really good helper for mama, we even finished our airplane project." At this Fabian nodded and eagerly began a lengthy retelling of finishing the plane Michael had began before he took off. Michael only half listened to his son, as he took in Fiona; God he missed this woman.

Scooping up the boy into his arms, he barely registered his delight as he enveloped Fiona into his side and kissed her forehead. Fiona smiled up at him and gently pulled back to screen him from up close trying to assess the damage.

A wail pierced the air, as they pulled apart Fiona got on tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before heading into the house, hips swaying.

The cool air caressed her body as she breezed through the hallway and entered the door on the right, halfway down the hall. The lilac walls were bordered with sea creatures. There were various aquatic animals strategically placed on the walls, as well as framed photographs and child's scribbles. Along the wall a shelf was packed with stuffed animals. The floor was carpeted with a deep mossy green plush carpet which her feet sank into as she crossed the room.

As she came up to the maple crib convertible, she took in the splotchy red face of her daughter. Her auburn curls were wild from sleep, her big azure eyes were full of tears and her deep pink lips were trembling. She was dressed in green shorts and a bright pink pony shirt, that blinded Fiona.

"Shhhh, shhhh baby, Mama's here, shhhh." Fiona cooed as she quickly let the front down and cuddled the young girl. The toddler burrowed her face into her mother's shoulder as she clung to her neck.

"What have we got here? Bad dream princess?" Michael voice gently wafted from the doorway.

Morgan glistening eyes firmly fixed on her father's as she hiccupped uncontrollably. Fiona gently patted her back and smoothed down her hair.

"B-ad ddd-weam – h-e wwass bbac—kk." Michael's forehead creased at this and he locked eyes on Fiona who just gave him a wry smile.

"Morgan's been having allota bad nightmares Daddy." Fabian implored as he played with Michael's collar but he wouldn't meet his father's eyes.

"Really…but only Morgan huh? No one else is having bad dreams?" He gently asked, trying to catch his eye, as he caught the boy's fingers.

"I guess sometimes I have them, but Superman's always there when I wake up Mama always holds me tight in the morning, sometimes." With nothing else to distract him, Fabian easily became fidgety.

"Can I finish play with my plane now?" Fabian voice was small and pleading.

"Of course buddy." Michael carefully let him down and ruffled his windblown hair.

Fiona walked over to Michael, and Morgan chubby hands quickly circled his neck.

"Hey you little monkey, easy easy, Daddy's not going anytime soon." Michael gently tugged at her arms.

"I'm going to finish the laundry." Fiona quickly sidestepped Michael but was intervened by his hand circling her waist.

"Michael-"

Michael's lowered his voice, "Relax Fi, I could take care of that. How about you prepare some snacks?"

He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Where do you want Morgan?"

"Living room. Sam's coming for dinner. Did you unpack your bag Michael?" She breezed into that hall, stopped and turned to him, eyebrow arched.

"That's fine, uhhhh"

"Miii-chaell."

"I'll get to it Fi." He immediately tried to placate her. Fiona responded by rolling her eyes.

"I'll do it. Oh and Michael your making dinner." She blew him a kiss and smirked.

"Okay Fi." He actually relished the thought as he cuddled Morgan. Being domesticated wasn't too bad; he was pretty sure he got the better deal.

"Uncle Sammy's and Vicki's here! We brought dessert." Victoire had a sunny complexion with hazel eyes and a curvy figure. She dressed smart in a floral print dress which matched Sam's aqua hawian polo.

Morgan effortlessly escaped her mother's clutches, with half braided hair flying along with her red sun dress; as Sam entered the room behind Vicki. Scampering towards him she hugged his legs and grinned toothily at him despite her mom's indignant shout.

"Thanks Sam." Her words dripped in disdain as she scowled at him. She gestured towards her daughter, whom ignored her. Fabian ran into the room shouting, dressed in dark shorts and a blue bloo shirt.

"Guess what! Daddy's home and he bought me an army plane set, its super cool!" Fabian huffed as he tried to grab Sam's hand.

"Fabian!" Michael quickly entered behind him.

"I got a dolphin!" Morgan eyes shone happily as she gestured with her hand the size of the stuffed toy.

"Fabian Nathaniel Westen! If you cause Uncle Sam to drop dessert, your helping me clean and wax this floor!" Fiona stood hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. Fabian face pinked as he quickly stepped back from Sam, remembering the last time his mother made him help clean the wooden floors. Michael easily scooped Morgan up, causing her to squeal, he flew her around the room towards Fiona.

"Requesting landing on Mommy's Strip." Michael slowed down in front of Fi, his smile teasing as his eyes laughed. Fiona smile, thanking him without words.

"Request granted." Fiona opened her arms wide and caught Morgan, before she leaned up and teasingly kissed Michael. Groaning he fisted her dress at the hips and growled as he nipped her lips.

"Let's keep it PG, kids are in the room you two." Vicki laughed as they guiltily broke apart.

"Dinner smells lovely Michael, is that a new recipe?"

"Yeah, Pasta alla Carbonara, it's a Japanese recipe I learnt."

"Mikey that pasta is great, where'd you find the recipe." They all looked at each other and laughed. Some things just never got old.

"Thanks Sam it actually needs to sit for 10 more mins." They all sat around the living room and chatted over their week. Michael fought to keep Morgan entertained while Fiona finished braiding her hair, she constantly squirmed. Fabian told Vicki and Sam about his airplane, as he sat in Vicki's lap and acted out a flying aeroplane. Vicki and Sam laughed and encouraged his antics.

Fiona deposited Morgan in Michael's lap and gave him a kiss as she went to set the table. Michael whispered to Morgan, telling her to get her dolphin to show uncle Sam, and she quickly scampered away. As Fiona opened the freezer she felt strong arms circle her waist, and lips nuzzle her neck. Smiling she turned with the timonade in her hand, and kissed Michael firmly on the lips. He quickly rid her hands of the drink and continued to kiss her as she moaned.

"Dinner Michael, then dessert." Fiona breathlessly deterred him, as she disentangled herself from him.

"Fine, call everyone to the table I'll bring the food out." He quickly stole a kiss before turning to the stove.

Morgan sat in Michael's lap during dinner, preferring to eat out of his plate than her own. Fiona just smiled at him, as she twirled her finger indicating how he powerless to tell their daughter no. Sam immediately got up and grabbed claiming he deserved a man's drink, earning reproachful looks from his girlfriend and a teasing smile from Fiona. Vicki entertained them about some of the outrageous guests at her Bed & Breakfast.

At bedtime both Fiona and Michael read to both of their kids inside Fabian mechanical room. The walls were painted sky blue on three walls and then a mural on the last wall depicting the hills of Ireland. There were many plane decals and hanging finish models on the ceiling along with twinkling constellations Fiona insisted on. His bed was made with a car comforter set that Fiona folded back so he could lay down. Michael sat in the car couch along the wall with Morgan snuggled up, in yellow jammies, to his side.

In his hand he held a fable story book and Fiona held an identical one as she cuddled with Fabian. After two stories both kids eyes were sleepy and they kissed and exchanged good nights.

"Mommy loves her baby stars no matter how old they get."

"How much do you love us Mama?" Fabian yawned trying to prolong the inevitable. His parents only laughed at him and Michael ruffled his hair.

"As much as the stars in the sky."

"Well I think I beat mommy, cause daddy loves you both more than the sand in the ocean." Fiona rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"Thats alot." Both kids agreed wholeheartedly.

After tucking in Morgan and ensuring that both kids' nightlights were on they left for their own room.

"I think maybe we should convert Morgan's bed to a toddler one now."

"Are you sure we didn't switch Fabian's own until he was 3?" Michael glanced at her as he unbuttoned his shirt and shed his pants.

"I know but her cries are making me irate and she's climbing the bars more frequently now." She slipped into a tank and shorts as she gave him a rueful smile.

"Okay we'll try it this weekend then. So honestly how are you?" Michael pulled her into his arms as they sat in bed.

"I'm fine Michael, maybe sleep deprived with both kids having nightmares." She began sucking on his neck.

"Mmmmm what's up with that anyway?" he gently caressed her arms and then sides. Fiona sighed and then cuddled up to him.

"They spent the weekend with Nate and Ruth, apparently Charlie's allowed to put dvds in the player without supervision and they ended up watching half of Children of The Corn. Honestly Michael horror movies need to be locked up if kids are in the house!"

Fiona eyes flashed as they locked on his. Kissing her soundly he pulled back and rubbed her shoulders.

"I'll talk to Nate tomorrow."

"Good. How was the mission?" Michael face fell and his fatigue show. Fiona gently cupped his face and kissed the side of his mouth.

"It lasted way too long and I'm happy it's over." He leaned in and kissed her and that was the end of the conversation and they melted and molded into each other.

Review! It's my first I need constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Picnic

**Return: Part 2**

**A Burn Notice Fic**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not claim credit for these wonderful characters only the story idea.**

"Ahhhhhhhh...! Argghhh..!" Piercing shrieks disrupted the quiet night air, Michael immediately shot up in bed. Disoriented and moving on autopilot his hand felt for the semi automatic under the pillow. Fiona grasped his hand firmly as she sleepily pulled herself up and switched on the light.

"It's just Morgan. Put that away!" Fiona hissed as she flings off the covers and grabbed her robe.

"Nightmares right, what time is it?" Michael squinted at the clock at his left with a groan when he saw it was just after two am. Getting up he hastily pulled his pajama bottoms on and held the door open as Fiona slipped out in front of him. She finger combed her hair as she made her way down the hall, her robe billowing around her feet. They parted ways at the door, Fiona moving to check on Fabian.

Michael sighed as he entered the room and flicked the light switch; Morgan laid on her back and pumped her feet swiftly as if running from something. She was hyperventilating and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Oh come on sweetheart, the monster isn't real. Daddy won't let anything get you." Once she was in his arms Michael, began to rub her back in a soothing rhythm. The only acknowledgement Michael got was her chubby hands grabbing his neck and shirt in a firm grip. Switching tactics Michael started to pace the floor with her and hum; hoping the vibrations from his chest would calm her.

"Fabian's still good, why don't you bring her in the living room. I'll warm some milk." Fiona stood leaning in the doorway, she was clearly exhausted as she scrubbed at her eyes. Michael wanted to tell her he had it handled but he felt like he was in over his head. Motioning her to lead the way Michael tried to reassure her with wry grin. Fiona pushed off and gently caressed Morgan's cheek before turning towards the kitchen.

Michael settled against the island counter and switched Morgan to his other shoulder. Her cries had yet to quiet and both parents were tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Come on sweet pea, your fine. Daddy and Mommy will keep you safe."

Fiona crossed over and gently rubbed her back and spoke softly in the child's ear. "Morgan darling, hush now you're going to make yourself sick." Her voice was soft yet stern in the tot's ear.

Morgan cries began to stifle and she nuzzled her face in Michael's neck, as her parent's pleas began to soothe her racing heart. As the microwave beeped Fiona, crossed over and stirred in cocoa powder and mixed.

"What's that Morgan? Huh, Mama put a little something special for her baby." Michael turned so Morgan could see Fiona, she only stared at her with her fist balled into her mouth. Handing Michael the mug, Fiona kissed his cheek and then Morgan's before taking a step back to catch Michael's eye.

"It's 2:15 I'm going to bed. I have to prepare the picnic for tomorrow, so Mama needs her rest." Michael held the mug to Morgan's lips for her to drink, but glanced up to see Fiona's eyes flashing in glee.

"It's okay Fi, I think we're good now." Michael eyed her warily as Morgan began coughing from gulping down her milk.

"Aren't you a greedy little monkey?" Fiona patted her back as the coughs subsided.

"You're just like your father, stubborn to the bone are we?" Michael face instantly twisted into indignant.

"Fi – "

"Goodnight Michael, have fun getting her to bed." Fiona winked and laughed as she made her way back to bed. Michael could only groan as he switched off the kitchen light.

"Mommy's just being funny isn't she? You're sleepy aren't you precious?" The two were snuggled up on the couch but Morgan was now wide awake, her bottom lip trembled as Michael yawned. Michael could see he wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"Barney, Barney." Morgan began wiggling to get the remote, Michael tightened his grip.

"Morgan it's way past sleepy time." Big crocodile tears welled up in her saucer eyes, Michael eyes rolled up to the ceiling. "Okay, okay. No need for that let's see if Barney's on."

* * *

Fiona turned on her right and groaned as the sun rays danced upon her eyelids, moving to her left to escape she growled as the phone rang. Opening up her eyes a crack she saw the other side of the bed empty, with a huff she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning hunny, I just wanted to make sure you guys were up. Ruth called to double check if we're still on for today?"

"Good morning Madeline, yes we're still on. It's the only thing Fabian could talk about. Oh and Michael came back yesterday afternoon." Fiona got up and yanked the curtains shut.

"Ohh the kids should be happy. I mean that boy couldn't even call his mother. Is he next to you sweetheart?" Fiona smiled as she began to straighten the bed.

"Oh no Madeline, Morgan's still having nightmares so he was up with her last night."

"Still? Maybe she needs to talk with someone, you kno-" Fiona growled under her breath and threw the pillow.

"There is nothing wrong Madeline. She's a child and is going to have nightmares, she will be fine"

"Of course, of course. But if it lasts any longer."Rolling her eyes Fiona bit her tongue.

"We'll see Madeline, I'm going to start breakfast did you need anything else?"

"No it's okay. I'll see you guys later. Noon should be good."

"Yes it's fine good bye Madeline." With a huff she hung up the phone and moved to check on Fabian. He sat on his rug smashing his trucks together and making car noises. Smiling she scooped him up and smothered him in kisses.

"Mama!" Fabian's hand reached for her.

"Good morning baby. Good dreams?" Fiona held him with one arm, as her hand slid through his curls. She inhaled his clean scent and smiled, when she thought about how he entered the world through all of the chaos they were dealing with at the time. He was the little miracle that allowed them a second chance to live for the important things again. Both her and Michael had been resigned that this life wasn't meant for them, but now they couldn't imagine anything else.

"Good morning mama, yep I dreamed I had an ice cream cone with three scoops." Fabian grinned up at her, and he formed his fingers in explanation. Fiona laughed at his hopeful face and placed him back on the floor ruffling his hair.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see what happens at the picnic later."

"Picnic! It's Saturday mama? We're going to the park!" He immediately began to jump and dance. Fiona laughed and shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Yes we're going to the park with all of your Uncles, Auntie Dani and Ruthie, all of your cousins and grandma. But persons are still sleeping so we have to be quiet okay. Now I'm going to start breakfast, how about you brush your teeth" With a nod Fabian scampered off to the bathroom.

With a peek inside the living room, Fiona saw Michael snoring lightly with Morgan snuggled into his chest, one foot dangling off the end of the couch. She turned to the kitchen with a big grin on her face. It was good to have Michael back home, even though he had promised her to leave the CIA he still had one foot in the door. At the moment she was giving him a very long rope but the kids were getting older, and Fiona Glenanne was not going to grow her kids up as a single mother.

Later that morning, Michael had finished packing all of the things they would need inside Fiona's jeep. Walking into the living room he scooped up Fabian and turned him over. The little boy squealed at his father, his navy shirt fell over his face and Michael couldn't resist blowing a raspberry on his belly.

"Okay buddy time to go. TV off and grab your shoes." The little boy ran to his sneakers across the room, his little cargo pants slipping off. He hurried back so his father could tie his shoes and button his pants. Fiona walked in with a happy Morgan in her arms. She was dressed in a jeans overall, violet tee and sandals. Fiona had French braided her hair once more and she was fiddling with the ribbon on the end.

"Are we all packed Michael?" Michael breath caught as he looked up at his wife. Fiona had grown even more beautiful with motherhood, she had softened just enough but was still the erratic, passionate woman he loved although a little less trigger happy.

"Yeah, everything's packed except for the kids' bag."

"It's in the hall, can you grab that? Now who's ready for a picnic at the park?"

"Oh me, me!" Fabian instantly began bouncing on the balls of his feet and shouting at the top of his lungs. Michael regretted giving him that extra cup of apple juice for breakfast.

"Park, park, park!" Morgan began chatting and clapping her hands lightly on Fiona's cheek. Stanching away from the toddler she shoot Michael a wry grin.

"I walked right into that didn't I?"

Michael nodded as he chuckled, slinging the bag over his shoulder he ushered his family out the door.

As soon as Fiona shut off the engine Fabian loosed his seatbelt. Catching his mother's eye in the mirror he froze. Michael chuckled as he noticed the stare between mother and son, he stop when Fiona merely raised her brow to him.

* * *

The whole Westen clan was there along with Sam, Victoria, Jesse and his wife, and a handful of kids. Sam, Jesse and Fiona still took clients and odd jobs. Michael had given Nate the start up for a construction business, which had kicked off. Ruth worked as travelling agent and after Charlie, Nate and Ruth had twin girls Raven and Randi both were now 5. Charlie at 7 had grown a little taller and was quite slim, his shaggy dark brown hair had been trimmed and he had azure eyes which shone in mirth. Raven and Randi both had dirty blonde hair which fell past their shoulders, their eyes were a sea blue but Raven had a little more green in hers.

Jesse had married Pearce shortly after her return once Michael's burn had been lifted. They had a four year old daughter name Abigail and one more on the way. Abigail was the splitting image of a little cherub and the mischief of a nymph. She had wild chocolate brown curls, green eyes and a temper to boot.

All of the kids were running around in glee as they played a high spirited game of tag on the field. Ruth was watching like a hawk under the tree, while Sam and Nate got the food and cooler out of the van. Madeline and Victoria sat at the table catching up, while Dani had just came back from the parking lot with an oversized bag causing Jesse to frown.

"If I'm not mistaken, the doctor said no heavy lifting." Dani rolled her eyes in annoyance, Jesse was trying her patience with his cave man protector act.

"This bag is hardly heavy, I mean come on you've trained with me." The two locked eyes but before they could finish further, they heard the rush of running feet and shout of glee coming from the parking lot. Fabian was streaking across the grass with Morgan matching his strides as best as she could with her toddler legs. Michael and Fiona walked behind them, Michael had two big bags and a blanket under his arm, while Fiona carried her own purse and the kids' bag.

"Heyyy my man's Mike is back. Fiona was getting a little antsy there."

"Hey Jess, yeah I noticed she was harried." Fiona walked past both guys following the kids; her only acknowledgement was a huff and a shove into their shoulders.

Sam gulped a mouthful of his beer before picking up Morgan in a hug. Hearing the commotion, tag was instantly forgotten and four shouts of "Uncle Michael!" were exclaimed before Michael could be attacked Nate stepped in.

"Woah, woah. Let's give Uncle Mike some space. We don't want him to drop the food guys." Michael nodded to Nate as he placed everything down on the table. Taking a seat on the bench he slipped off his sunglasses and placed them in his pockets before he opened his arms for the kids. They all surged forward as one and the table shook a little at the force and Michael winced.

"Uncle Mike, Uncle Mike!"

"We missed you!"

"Did you bring us back anything good?"

"Charilie! That's not how you ask!" Startled the little boy looked sheepish at his grandma as tugged on his hair.

"You know, it wasn't really a vacation trip." The kids all began to pout. "But I did find some Chuckie E. Cheeses coupons in my pocket.." The kids started shouting in glee at this and surged at Michael again, he was barely able to stay upright.

"Oh Michael, you're going to have to stop spoiling these kids." Ruth shook her head and shooed the kids away.

"Uh uh!"

"MooOOOmm!"

Who says that?!" The kids all looked at Ruth in astonishment and hurt. The other adults just chuckled.

"You know, I don't think Chuckie Cheese's allows kids who can't behave inside the door." Nate joined in and cocked his head to the side. His kids instantly rushed to hug his feet, the others just stared around. Abigail hands went straight to her waist as she began to stomp her feet.

"Let's keep the peace shall we princess?" Jesse quickly snatched her up and placed her on his shoulders. Dani shook her head at them.

"Don't condone her Jess, Abigail knows how to behave." Dani gave her daughter a stern look and she hugged her daddy tight.

"Oh leave these kids Ruth, they deserve some fun." Madeline the ever doting grandma smiled at them.

"Yeah, grandma's right!" They all turned and took turns hugging Madeline before she shooed them off to finish play. Getting up she moved to stand in front of Michael who rose as well.

"Hey Ma." Shooting her his thousand watt smile.

"Don't you hey Ma me. A whole day your back and couldn't even call your own mother?" Madeline wagged her finger and poked him in the chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got carried away straightening up the house yesterday." She glared at him before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh don't try that Michael, I was practically done when you came." Fiona smirked as Michael glared at her. Madeline smacked his shoulder and tssked before turning away. Sam extended his arm and gave Michael a cold beer.

"Beer Mikey? Just got these babies' this morning." Sam jovial as ever, swung his head back and took a large gulp. Jesse joined them and slapped Mike on the back.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Michael took a mouthful of his own beer, it was perfectly chilled. His eyes roamed over his family and settled on Fiona who was chatting with Dani. They had become great friends over the years and both were formidable women to be trifled with once they stood together. Jesse smiled as he too watched his wife.

"Oh just the usual help clients, beat off some low life thugs around the office, referee to your mom and Ruth." Michael coughed as he swallowed too fast and shoot Jesse a dirty look, which Sam mirrored.

"What thugs?"

"Now Mike, like Jesse said they were just some low lifes. Nothing to worry bout today, we're looking into it." Michael glared at Sam and then at Jesse.

"What thugs?" His face was now stone as he grounded out the words. Jesse sighed and motioned them to take a walk. Away from the others Jesse began to explain.

"Last week Fi went to the construction office to check on Nate, we hadn't heard from them but things were quiet you know? At the back of the compound some goons was roughing up Nate." Seeing Mike tense up, Sam decided to smooth things over.

"Mikey I was there, Fi being Fi stepped in gun waving and shot one of the guys in the leg. They ran, Fi was shoved but wasn't hurt. Nate just got a little bruising but we're keeping it hushed from your mom and Ruth. Me and Jess thinks he might be gambling again but can't be sure." Sam could see Mike was angry and before he could go off he grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey brother, today is family fun day, let's put this aside for tomorrow. No need to worry okay." Michael shrugged Sam off and started to pace.

"You just told me they caught him at work, it's a little too late to say don't worry about it. And Fiona was there, so what no one was going to tell me?"

The kids decided to take their game further and Abigail dashed to hide behind her father's legs with Fabian hot on her heels with the twins by his side. Michael's anger quelled for the moment as his gaze settled on the kids. Quick as flash he grabbed Abigail and ran the next way, causing the other kids to follow him with shouts. Sam and Jesse shared a look of relief before chasing the other kids along with Mike.

Jesse, Sam, Mike and Nate all lay out in the grass trying to catch their breath as the kids laughed and squealed. They had been overjoyed when the guys stepped in to play tag with them and they had a very rambunctious and loud game with the ladies playing referee. Now the men were tired and the kids seemed even more erratic. Dani walked over and grinned as she took in the four men exhaling loudly on the ground, the kids didn't seem to pay them any mind as they conversed about their winnings.

"Hey, hey, hey! You guys tired already? It's not even two yet." At their incredulous looks, Jesse propped himself up on his elbow.

"Babe, we've just been running for an hour and a half with 6 kids under the age of 8 please don't start." She bent and kissed his lips but quickly pulled away causing him to groan.

"Alright guys it's time to eat, who wants lunch?" The kids jumped up with shouts of hooray and ran towards the table but were ushered by Ruth and Fiona towards the bathrooms to wash up. The men seemed to tap into their stored reserves because they also jumped up and followed the kids.

Dani could only laugh as she was pulled up by her husband and into his arms, she couldn't help teasing him. "I thought you were tired from your little workout?"

"Oh that babe? Small things come on daddy needs some of those ribs."

Michael wrapped his arms around Fiona's petite frame as she stood from grabbing juice boxes out of the cooler.

"Someone had fun running around then?" She grinned as she leaned into his chest.

"Very much, the kids enjoyed it more than us." He nipped her ear as he squeezed her and then let go. She laughed as her eyes sought out Morgan; her baby had collapsed in her arms from thirst and exhaustion. She now was nestled in Madeline's arm wolfing down her nuggets. She looked up grinned toothily and waved barbecued fingers at her parents, Michael and Fiona grinned as they waved back.

This was their family and what they had fought so hard for to get Michael's burn removed. It brought Michael closer to Nate and his mother, healed the wounds between him and Fiona. He now had two great best friends who had also found happiness and love. His children were proof in themselves that nothing is unattainable. Today showed him the life he wanted to live everyday with the ones he cared about. Morgan's nightmares and this thing with Nate opened his eyes, he had paid his debts to his country now it was time to step up for his family. He knew Pearce would agree, it was time he left the CIA.

**There you have it the final instalment of Return. I'm thinking of starting another story soon. Don't forget to review please !**


End file.
